Cuphead (film)/Credits
Production Manager KATRINA BESHEARS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer MICHAEL BABCOCK Cast Additional Voices KELLY HOLDEN BASHAR PETER ETTINGER JONATHAN KITE JONATHAN MANGUM JOEL MCCRARY VANESSA RAGLAND CLARE SERA LUKE SMITH JESSICA TUCK RICK ZIEFF Story Additional Sequence Direction RYAN O'LOUGHLIN Story Artists GABRIEL LIN KEN MORRISSEY DELIA GOSMAN ETHAN HEGGE LUTHER MCLAURIN VADIM BAZHANOV RAFAEL ZENTIL CARRIE LIAO MAX LANG NASSOS VAKALIS KAITLYN RITTER SCOTT SANTORO ANDREW GASKILL TOM PARKINSON CHUCK KLEIN Additional Story Artists BILL RILING DAVID LUX JUSTON GORDON-MONTGOMERY YORIAKI MOCHIZUKI PATRICK COLLINS JOHN DUSENBERRY HEIKO VON DRENGENBERG CRAIG BERRY SIMON WELLS Art Visual Development Artists JAYEE BORCAR BOOM BHURIPUN JASON WILLIAM SCHEIER RICHARD S. LEE TIANYI HAN STAN SEO CHRISTOPHER VIGIL PAIGE WOODWARD SYLVAIN DEBOISSY ARTHUR FONG ROY SANTUA Editorial Associate Editor ANTON CAPALDO-SMITH Additional Editing by RODERICK FINNEY JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS WYATT JONES RYAN FOLSEY VANARA TAING STEVEN LIU First Assistant Editor WILL EROKAN Assistant Editors DANIEL ORTIZ MATHIAS HILGER BEN MURPHY GINA ZAPPALA NOËL BRYDEBELL BARBARA GERETY Production Sony Pictures Imageworks Digital Producer JACKY PRIDDLE Supervising Animators EARL BRAWLEY JULIUS KWAN ROBERT LEHMAN PAUL PAMMESBERGER DANIEL POZO BURKE ROANE SIGURDUR ORRI THORHANNESSON PETER NASH JOHN VASSALLO Digital Production Managers KEIKO KOYAMA JOHNNA TODESCO Modeling Modelers YO HAN BANG JAMES CHAN YU-CHENG HUANG SUNG-HUN LIM ADRIEN MONTERO LORENA GARCIA ROMERO ANDER GUTIERREZ VILLEGAS GREGORY WALKER Character Setup TDs CARLOS MENDIETA GONZALEZ • VADIM KIYAEV • GRAHAM SUKHIANI Layout Layout Artists ALDO CRUZ JASON PYKE DANIELA CAMPOS LITTLE CHARLES TREBINO MARTIN PARISSENTI MAY CHOW FRED PECI-EVESQUE MICHAEL EVANS NICHOLAS SMOLYN NICK BARBER RICARDO TORRES ROBBY WONG GRACE STEPHANY ZELAYARAN RIVERA DANIEL LACZKOWSKI JULIETA DARAY KEVIN HAND PAMELA HU Stereo Layout Artists DAVID MALDONADO • THEODORE SANDIFER • JAMESON SCHULTZ Animation Character Animators FEDERICO ABIB JOSH ADLER PAULIE ALAM BENOÎT AUBIN DAVID BADGEROW JESSICA BARTOSHEWSKI SIMONE ANDREW BRUNDISINI GUILLAUME BELANGER SILVIA CAPITTA HANS CARRASCO SÁNCHEZ NAYOUN KIM CHAROENCHAI JEREMY CUMMINS TERRY DANKOWYCH JOE DARKO ROMAIN DIGONNET NATHAN DILLOW JENNIFER M. DUVERGLAS PALACIOS ZVI SIMCHA EATON MARTIN ESNAOLA SCOTTO ERNESTO ESTESO MOLINA TERESA FALCONE FERNANDO FRANCO RAMON DE LA CUESTA GARCIA VASO EMMANUEL GATERA NICOLAS GILLET DAVID GIMÉNEZ CORONAS JUAN ALEJANDRO GOMEZ ACOSTA CHELSEA GORDON-RATZLAFF SOFIA GRIGOREVA CAMILO GUAMÁN GONZÁLEZ EVELYN GUNAWAN DEREK HENRIQUES CHUS HERRERO NICHOLAS HOGAN ERIC R. HUANG MICHAEL LEE HUERTO ANDREW HUNT YUKO IKEDA SHINOJ T J TRISTAN JEANBOURQUIN SANGYEONG JEONG RICARDO JOST RESENDE EILEEN KEARNEY HYESOOK KIM GYUHYUN KIM ALISSAR KOBEISSI ROHINI KUMAR MAGNOLIA KU LEA FRANCOIS F. LAURENT CHAEYEON LEE MINSEOK LEE SEJIN LEE SOPHIA SEUNG HEE LEE YURI LEMENTY ROMAN LLANOS PAULO LOMBARDI DAVE MAH ALESSANDRO MATTEI CRAIG MCPHERSON KRISTIN MÜLLER JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO GÓMEZ KOHEI OHATA RYAN O'REILLY LUKE OSBORNE POLINA ALEXANDROVA PEEVA MIKAELA PFEIFER WESLEY PLONGISUAN ALI POURNASSARI CATHERINE RACETTE JOAKIM RIEDINGER ANTHONY RIZZO DANIEL A RODRIGUEZ CARLES SALVANY CHRISTOPHER SANCHEZ RIK SCHUTTE RENATO SENA MIKEE SEVILLA WOO YOUP SHIM TANIA SIMEONS EULRANG SONG NICK STARCEVIC CHRIS SU DEREK TANNEHILL ROBERTO TIFI MILIAN TOPSY XAVIER TRUDEAU-DESCHÊNES NIDEEP VARGHESE RYO WAKASUGI DARRAGH WHITE JEEYUN WON JIMMY WU PO-CHEN WU MITCHELL YAGER JACKSON YEOH JUAN DIEGO ZAPATA Pipeline Pipeline Leads RYAN SARAH CUSHMAN DHRUV ADITYA GOVIL Pipeline TDs NATHANIEL OGBONNA ANOZIE ANDREA ASSANDRO CRIS JURADO MARCOS DAVID KENLEY VICTORIA MCGOWEN KATE NAGY ARJUN PRASAD NAMDEO ALBERTO SIERRA LOZANO KARTIK SUNDARARAJAN ERIC TSAI Lighting and Compositing Lead Lighting and Compositing Artists ISRAEL YANG FRANK SABIA KIERAN TETHER ROBYN CAMPBELL DAVID CONLON JIMMY VALLADAO Lighting and Compositing Artists OLIVIA M ADAMS BARRY ANDRES VICTOR BESSE CALEB MICHAEL BOMYSOAD OUIRICH BOUNTHAVY CHANTELL BROWN JORDAN BROOKES ZACARY ASHTON CAMPBELL DANIELA CAMPOS GOMEZ JAMES CARVER ILI CHIANG JOSEPH CONNERY BERTRAND CORDIER STEPHANIE CUSHING CHRISTINA DRAHOS PRAVEEN USHUS DEV XIAO DONG JORDAN FAST DAMIR FILIPOVIC KYLE FOX PHILLIP GILES MATT GIOVINGO ANDREW HEPP BORJA RODRIGO HERNANDEZ IVY HO HAI-YEN HUYNH STEPHEN BOYD JONES ASIM KHAN GUNSIK KIM TAEYOUNG KIM MICAEL LUIS KOBEH TIBOR KOVACS SOLENE KUBLER KENNY LAM MIKAEL LANGWORTH REBECCA JANE LIN LILIA QIANG LIAO KUAN LIN CHRISTINA LUM NAKIA MCGLYNN MIRIAM MELZI DAVID B. MENKES TIMOTHY R MURPHY CHRIS PALMER JEAN JOSEPH PHILIP PIERRE PRINZBACH FRANK RITLOP XAVIER ROIG ELIZABETH ROSE von ROSENBACH SIDDHANT RAJESH SATOSKAR ROHIT SHARMA VINITH SHETTY DOMENICK SIMPSON MARTA G. SOTODOSOS TREVOR STRAND SARAH M SWEENEY MARTIN TARDIF SAM TULL ABEL VARGAS MARK A. WILSON YINGQI WU HELGA VICTORIA YEO MICHAEL ZHANG YINGXIN ZHANG Effects Animation Effects Animation Artists JIMENA BARRERA COLIN SERGEI BOLISOV JAREK DAWIDZIUK NIKOLA DJORDJIC VALENTIN VALDO DORNEL ROMAIN BESNARD XIAN GUAN SULKI HONG VIKTOR KOKORUZA DMITRIY KOLESNIK DIANA LI OLEKSANDR LOBODA AARON JAMES MCCOMAS SIEGFRIED OSTERTAG MICHAEL PETTY GUNNAR RADELOFF ERIKA SALATIELLO ANGELO STANCO TUONG-VAN NGOC TRAN ELISA VALENZISI JEREMY WEST ANAND ZAVERI Character Effects Character Effects Artists NEIL ATKINS JASON BALDWIN DANNY BREEZE JOHN EDWARD BRIX OSCAR CASTILLO EDSON CASTRO GARCÍA HITESH CHIKATE DENIL GEORGE CHUNDANGAL NICK EVANS DIPANKAR GOSWAMY THOMAS GIRDWOOD HAYDEN HELIN DAVID DEJUAN JAYESH KAPADIA SAKET KUMAR KHARE BENJAMIN LOPATIN JEFF MARTIN LENNON MONTEJO DILWINDER AMRIK SINGH NAR ERIC NEILL DEVDATTA NERURKAR MAIA NEUBIG NOAH PETERSON NAVIN MARTIN PINTO NACHIKET PUJARI VIKRAM PUTTANNA CHRISTOPHER DANTE ROMANO RYAN SAPER TEJAS N. SANGHAVI MRUDUL SARANG JAGJEET SINGH JESSA SININGER KARTHIK SWAMINATHAN ANUKRATI TALATI BRUNO TORNISIELO CASPAR TRENCHARD-TURNER SHREYA DINESH UCHIL Matte Painting Matte Painting Lead TIBERIUS VIRIS Matte Painting Artists AMINE AMAHADAR KATHERINE LAFLAMME BRIAN FORREST LEE DEREK MOORHOUSE JANA TUBINSHLAK MONIQUE WILLIAMS ASUHA YASUDA Look Development Look Development Associate Production Manager BRITT STINE Look Development Artists LYNN BASAS THOMAS DEVORSINE SHUN SING EDWARD LEE ADELE NG HANNAH SHERMAN GUILLAUME THIMUS TYQUANE WRIGHT Texture Painters JOHN BEVELHEIMER EDWIN FABROS REILLY LOHR JUNG YUN PARK SHERRI ROGERS LEANNA VAIMAN SCOTT DONGJIN SEO JODY TIDSBURY Production Production Services Technicians ESRA ARAL ANDREW KIN-FUN CHAN ANDY CHEUNG ERIC HAYES KRISHA IQUIN CHRISTOPHER MASSIE MATTHEW MITCHELL JONATHAN NELSON NGUYEN NGUYEN ELLIOTT SULZ Development Group Software Leads ARMIN BRUDERLIN LARRY GRITZ LEE KERLEY CHRISTOPHER KULLA LUCAS MILLER SOSH MIRSEPASSI J. ROBERT RAY TAISUKE TANIMURA Colour Scientist MICHAEL DOLAN Software Engineers JESSE ANDREWARTHA XINLING CHEN WILLIAM CHING SARAH CHO ALEJANDRO CONTY FRANÇOIS COULON SCOTT ENGLERT DANIEL GREENSTEIN OLE GULBRANDSEN NICK FOWLER JULIE LANGMAN CALVIN LEE MIKE LYONS KENNETH NICOL BUTHAINA MAHMOUD MARTEINN OSKARSSON JORDON PHILLIPS ALEKSEI RUSEV DANIEL PAUL SHEERIN CLIFFORD STEIN HARINDER PREET TEHARA MELT VAN DER SPUY JON WARE Production Management and Infrastructure JULIE ZACKARY • REGAYE M. FULCHER Artist Management and Development GREG BERRIDGE SONIA GILMORE MARIBETH GLASS STEPHANIE GRECO JODY JESSOP MICHELLE LEDESMA CATHERINE MCQUAID OSCAR PERALTA SAMANTHA OFOLE-PRINCE JUDITH GUZMAN RAMIREZ CAMILA SCHMIDT TIBAES ROSIE GALVIN STEVEN TAYLOR Systems Engineering Head of Systems STEPHEN KOWALSKI Systems Managers DERRICK MACPHERSON DAVID MIYA HECTOR ORNELAS SCOTT PARKER MICHAEL TRUJILLO STEPHEN WINTERS Systems Engineers HANNAH ARMENGOL NICK BALI ROBB BEGGS GERARDO DE LA CRUZ ALEJANDRO GALINDO NICOLAS GAMBA JASON GRAY STEWART HOFFMAN ROBERT HUMPHREYS KEVIN KIM OLIN KIMBERLY JUSTIN LEE CAL MAN TARYN MCDONNELL TERENCE MILLS JOSHUA PEREZ ALEXANDER PRIGARIN ARUNDEEP SINGH ANGEL TRUJILLO FARNOOSH TRUJILLO DAN VILLARREAL Systems Coordinator LINDA CARDENAS Post Production Loop Group RANJANI BROW VIC CHAO DAVID COWGILL DAVID CHEN JEFFREY TODD FISCHER BRIDGET HOFFMAN WENDY HOFFMANN KAREN HUIE PAUL KWO ASHLEY LAMBERT JAMES TAKU LEUNG LYDIA LOOK SCOTT MENVILLE DAVID MICHIE JUAN PACHECO ELIZABETH PAN CHRISTIAN PAPAZIAN CONSTANCE PARNG KELLY STABLES SHANE SWEET KIRK THORNTON MATT WOLF Children's Loop Group NAOMI ALIYA BLINKOFF FINNEGAN GEORGE HENRY HOLCOMB RYDER PAUL JAMES CAPRI OLIVER LILY OLIVER VIVIANN YEE Additional Vocals DONNA DE LORY MARY FABER JARED GERTNER WAYNE KIRKPATRICK BRIANA LEE BARAKA MAY KENSINGTON MOORE DANIEL J. O'BRIEN JASPER RANDALL ANTONIO SOL Soundtrack Album on Songs "Perfection" Written by Wayne Kirkpatrick and Karey Kirkpatrick Performed by Channing Tatum "Wonderful Life" Written by Wayne Kirkpatrick and Karey Kirkpatrick Performed by Zendaya Zendaya appears courtesy of Hollywood Records and Republic Records "Crazy" Written by Brian Burton, Thomas Callaway, Gian Piero Reverberi and Gianfranco Reverberi "Percy's Pressure" Written by David Bowie, John Deacon, Brian May, Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor Additional Lyrics by Wayne Kirkpatrick and Karey Kirkpatrick Performed by James Corden "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Gianfranco Randone, Massimo Gabutti and Maurizio Lobina "Wonderful Questions" Written by Wayne Kirkpatrick and Karey Kirkpatrick Performed by Channing Tatum and Zendaya Zendaya appears courtesy of Hollywood Records and Republic Records "Let It Lie" Written by Wayne Kirkpatrick and Karey Kirkpatrick Performed by Common Additional Production by Eldad Guetta "Moment of Truth" Written by Wayne Kirkpatrick and Karey Kirkpatrick Performed by CYN CYN appears courtesy of Unsub Records "Finally Free" Written by Ian Franzino, Andrew Haas, John Ryan, Julian Bunetta and Niall Horan Performed by Niall Horan Courtesy of Neon Haze Music Ltd. under exclusive license to Capitol Records and UMG Recordings, Inc. Production Babies No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Full credits for Cuphead (2020). Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art Category:Credits